


Two Wrongs Make

by somanyopentabs



Series: Right Hand Man [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Sex, nico isn't very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel for 'Right Hand Man'.<br/>Nico is a self-centered punk.  Naki thinks as deep as he can.  Yamori does enough angsting for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs Make

Naki pledged his loyalty daily, the one thing he could give to Yamori that could ever mean anything. The only promise he could force onto his muddled mind and make stick.

"Why do you follow him around like that?" Nico asked him. He was lounging around in the living room, lazily swiping at his nails with a file.

"What do you mean?"

"You follow Yamori around like a lost dog. It's sad to watch."

"Well, I didn't ask you to watch me," Naki retorted, defensive.

"I'm only looking out for you."

"Like hell you are," Naki pouted. "You don't care about me."

"I care more than Yamori does."

Naki's eyes instantly burned as hot as coals.

"Take that back," he cried, letting his kagune rip free from his suit.

"Calm down," Nico replied, failing to match Naki in his rage.

"Not until you take back what you said!"

Nico grinned, standing up and moving toward Naki until he was right in his face. “Silly boy. Crying over things that don’t matter. Go run along somewhere else, why don’t you? I’m bored now.”

“I’ll kick your ass!” Naki said, shakily, even as his kagune faltered. He wasn’t supposed to be starting shit with Nico, even if he wasn’t really the one who started it.

“Give it a rest. Run along.”

Naki turned away, wiping ashamedly at the tears that had already spilled onto his cheeks. Stupid Nico. Why did he have to be like this? He knew Nico liked to rile him up. He knew it didn’t mean anything. Sometimes Naki was nice to him, after all.  
Sometimes he brought him on side missions or explained things that went over Naki’s head. Sometimes, but mostly Nico was out for himself. If Naki had to be a toy, he didn’t want to be Nico’s.

Naki pledged his loyalty deeply. He’d never give up on Yamori--his aniki, his leader, his divinity. If Yamori didn’t have the same feelings, did that matter to him? Not at all.

Could a god reciprocate the awe of a regular ghoul?

Lying at Yamori’s feet was good enough. Worshipping at his bloody hands, before his violent eyes, that was sufficient.

He couldn’t say all of that, of course. He only had a general feeling, a spark of wonder at his aniki. He wanted to be near him always.

“I remembered, aniki,” Naki whispered as he made his way into Yamori’s room. The door was open, the grand form of Yamori sat upon the bed, the palms of his hands digging into his thighs.

“You remembered, huh?” Yamori huffed out a large breath and got to his feet. The room wasn’t nearly big enough for the huge ghoul to pace, but he attempted it anyway, turning from one wall to the other with heavy steps.

“Yeah, boss. If this isn’t a good time, I can come back?”

Naki didn’t want to be sent away. But he could tell that something was off. Yamori was sending off all the wrong signals. This wasn’t what usually happened when Naki was hooking up with someone.

“I shouldn’t even be touching you at all. I shouldn’t have let that happen the first time.”

Naki frowned. “Aniki?”

“I shouldn’t touch you. You don’t deserve to be broken by me.”

“I don’t understand.” Naki shifted from one foot to the other. “You didn’t want me to come up?”

“I shouldn’t want you at all,” Yamori growled, grabbing Naki by the front of his shirt and pulling him in.

“Oh,” Naki whimpered. He didn’t quite get it, what aniki was saying, but it wasn’t good, was it? His aniki wasn’t pleased with him. He didn’t talk to him like this when he was pleased. He’d messed up, somehow. Nico’s voice broke into his thoughts and Naki had to shove it away, violently.

“What can I do with you that won’t hurt you?” Yamori asked. “And what’s more, I should really want to hurt you. I should want to tear you in pieces. But you know what I really want to do with you?”

Naki thought hard. He hated when he didn’t know the answers to Yamori’s questions. His aniki never punished him for not knowing the answers, but he hated to be a disappointment.

“You…you want to hurt me?”

“No, idiot. If only it were that easy. I want to protect you.”

Naki’s heart leapt into his throat at that very moment, he was sure of it.

“You—you want to?”

Yamori let go of the front of his shirt and put his massive arms around Naki’s waist, reeling him in for a kiss.

His aniki’s lips were warm and full, and the longer the two ghouls stayed together like that, the more Naki melted into his embrace.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Naki protested. “You don’t like gentle, and I want you to like me.”

“Don’t be a fool, Naki.”

Yamori brought him to his bed and placed him there, laying him out like a doll. The shopping bag that Naki had put in the room earlier had been moved closer to the bed.

“I’m going to undress you now,” Yamori said. “Will you let me do what I want with you?”

“Yes, aniki,” Naki said. “I want you to. I want whatever you’ll give me.”

Yamori peeled away Naki’s suit, dropping it to the side of the bed. He hefted up Naki’s legs around his shoulders and gripped his thighs.

“If it hurts, you’ll tell me,” Yamori demanded.

“Yes.”

“I know how to cause pain. But this isn’t about that. Not today. You understand.”

“Yes.” Or, at least, Naki thought he understood. He didn’t care if Yamori hurt him. He didn’t care whether any of this felt good. If Yamori kept touching him, and talking to him, and making him the center of his attention—that was all he needed.

Yamori covered his fingers in the lube Naki had bought earlier. He’d tried to read the labels the best he could. He’d bought three different kinds. Hopefully, it would be enough for him. He’d never done this before.

The sensation of Yamori’s finger’s breaching his hole brought him away from his thoughts. He closed his eyes, tightly, as Yamori fingered his sensitive area. It made him nervous—excited—worried about coming too quickly, like last time. But Yamori would fuck him today, wouldn’t he? He’d have to, considering everything, wouldn’t he? Naki was practically gagging for it.

“You don’t have to be so gentle!” Naki protested, pushing against Yamori’s touch to get more inside of him.

“Naki—“

Naki’s eyes flew open. “Please, Yamori, I’ve waited so long. You’ll take me, won’t you?”

“Talking back to me now?” Yamori asked gruffly, adding another finger to Naki’s entrance and making him gasp. “When did you become so headstrong?”

“I’m not,” Naki protested. “I’m nothing—nothing compared to you. That’s why I need you. Please?”

Yamori twisted his fingers inside of Naki and made him moan. “Beautiful boy.”

“I won’t break,” Naki said, feeling ever braver. “I didn’t break when I first met you, and I won’t break now.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Yamori shoved a third finger inside. Naki could tell he was really getting riled up.

“Fuck me, aniki,” Naki begged.

“So pretty. Say that again.”

“I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

Yamori flipped him over without warning, spreading Naki’s legs wide.

“Are you stretched enough?” he asked, his voice deep and dark.

“I can. I can take your cock,” Naki pleaded.

There was no more hesitation on Yamori’s part. He lined up and thrust inside slowly, inching his way in, until Naki had taken all of him.

Naki felt like he was split in two. He’d never felt so full before.

“I’m going to take you for my own,” Yamori said into Naki’s ear as he began to thrust. “I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.”

With each shove forward, Naki moaned, trying his best to push back onto Yamori’s cock. It filled him deep; it stretched him to his limits. He was in ecstasy.

“You’re going to bend over for me every night. You’re going to take my cock up your ass and beg for it,” Yamori continued. The words were like silk in Naki’s ears. He could listen forever.

“I have to come,” Naki said. Yamori’s cock was huge; it hit his sweet spot on every forward thrust. “Yamori, aniki, I have to come.”

Nothing could have prepared Naki for the feeling of coming with Yamori’s cock in his ass. He felt like he was falling apart. He’d never felt so sensitive in all his life. By the time he regained his breath, Yamori had stilled and was pulling out.

“What you do to me is dangerous,” Yamori said, pulling Naki over his knee, facedown over his lap. “You’re dripping all over with my seed.”

“And that’s dangerous?” Naki asked, dazed.

“No,” Yamori laughed. “It’s dangerous for everyone else, if anyone ever lays a hand on you.”


End file.
